lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rith ShadowBlade/Tale of Assassins. Part 1
Part 1 Tale of Assassins Karshk had just gotten back to his palace after another hard mission. Going over to his couch, he sat down and rang a bell, instantly servants rushed in through a door bringing him food and drink. "Would you like us to take your equipment sir?" Karshk shook his head, he still felt nervous after assassinating the chancellor, and governor of the Republic strong hold, Crouscant. And if anyone had found out he was behind it he would be in trouble. Though he was troubled about something else, his string of jobs had a connection, Separatist leaders had hired him to assassinate certain Republic leaders. The connection was that nearly all of these leaders were Jedi, or pro-Jedi. Something was up, but he wasn't sure, a different sceem, and revengeful plan the powerful Separatist leaders were up too. Karshk got up from his sitting room and walked thoughtfully to a large room towards the back of his home. After a few minutes or so he came to a small blast proof door. Quickly he typed in the code and stepped into the room, It was a large spacish room, with high, deep brown colored walls, thin windows circled the top of the wall about thirty feet high. Towards the back side of the room was a table and some couches with some business papers. In the very center of the room was a large round table, in the very center, was a hologram. As he walked over to the table he saw that he had a message, obviously this was important, because instead of a blinking green light, it was a red light, which meant an emergency, most likely another mission, He sighed, there had to be more to life then all this........ Riley and Shroud slipped through the shadows of the rich and populated town in which Karshk's palace was located. Shroud's hologram beeped, he quickly took it out and accepted the call, a small blue image of Count Dooku appeared, “Are you there yet?” Shroud slightly bowed his head, “Not yet my master, but we are making good progress.” “Good,” he replied, “Now be quick, this is a mission that cannot wait!, and remember do not slay him! He must be brought completely in tacked, he must be in full readiness for this job.” Shroud nodded, a bit annoyed. Riley rolled his eyes visibly angry, “O come on! You never said that we had to bring him to you safe and sound let alone alive! I'm an assassin, NOT a chancellor guard, do you think he will let us waltz on in and let us escort him to you?” “Silence! Do as you will to get him too me, your the expert figure out a way to get in and bring him to me, besides the more he is bashed up the harder this mission will be for all of you! You will constantly be looking behind his back, Karshk Kaptech is not one to forget, or forgive very easily, besides his is not an easy man to assassinate. Shroud sighed and turned off the hologram, Riley could already tell he wouldn't like this mission. Meanwhile Sean was already at the palace, just ahead of the others, he wasn't gonna just sneak on in, the proper way was to knock, then blast his way in after that, Sean checked, and readied his weapons for what was to come next....... Sean loaded his blaster and raised his fist to knock on the door, as his outstretched arm came down, a hand grabbed his. He whirled around to face his the intruder, but came face to face with Riley, “Come on you idiot! We can't just go blast through there, he's got tons of guards, and we would aware him of our presence!” he hissed. “Sean sighed, "fine whatever,” Yanking his wrist out of Riley's grip he followed Shroud around the building. It was early morning, gathered mist flowed freely along the ground, the three assassins stayed to the shadows. Finally they came to a large brown rounded tower. “He must like brown.” Sean mocked, "Everything is brown." Shroud rolled his eyes, and continued on to the tower. Once there the Shroud took out a jet pack, and grappling line. He attached the jet pack to his armor and flew up to one of the many long, thin windows circling the building. He securely attached the line and peeped through the window. Soon after Riley and Sean followed, grumbling as usual Sean asked why they had come through that way. Riley flicked Seans ear and pointed to where Shroud was intently looking. Sean peeked through the window, about thirty feet below in a dimly lit room they saw Karshk pacing back in forth. The trio squeezed in through the opening, it was a tight fit but the eventually made it. Shroud reading his blaster rifle, Sean stood polishing his blaster, while Riley checked his pistols, sword and special shield. Karshk stopped pacing and walked back over to the hologram, he punched the button to play the incoming message sent to him. An image of Dooku appeared, he pointed at Karshk, “This is your last chance! I am sick of your silly games, I have been waiting for you to answer, Come to my quarters. I have a big job for your, It will pay well, very well, you are the one for this job, it is urgent!” Karshk scoffed, “Me go get a Fett or something, I have not the time for this, I don't care what it pays, I am tired and need to rest, I have been on a mission for the past three months! And before that I was on another one for You for five months! And it did not pay well enough!” “Then that is your answer? You will not do it?” “No!” he grimaced as he clenched his fist. “Okay then, we will have to be forceful now don't we? You will do this, one way or another, I have my ways.” Karshk turned off the hologram, he sighed, He pressed a button on his wrist link. A servant came scurrying through the door. “Get Captain Gait, now,” The servant bowed and ran out, soon Captain Gait appeared. He was tall, and well built, with brown eyes, and black hair, he was from the planet Saleucami. Which was the planet Karshk was currently on, as were most of the guards and warriors that protected Karshk's large palace fortress. “Yes my liege?” Gait responed as he entered the room. Karshk stalked around the table, it seems that we will have some visitors soon, I don't care who they are or what they say, you answer to me and know one else, double the guards, triple them if needed, upgrade the security and put more youths into training.” “It shall be done sir..... but if I may ask, what should I expect from this.” “Trouble, now go.” The Captain of Karshk's forces scurried out, to do his master's bidding. Meanwhile... The three bounty hunters watched as Captain Gait left the area, and shut the blast proof door behind him, leaving their target, trapped.... Shroud slipped in through the window, he carefully landed on a platform that went around the perimeter of room, just under under the windows, he put himself up, behind Karshk, getting out his sniper rifle he took aim, meanwhile Riley and Sean had squeezed in through the window behind Shroud. Sean maintained his position, as Riley made his way to the part of the platform that ran above the exit. Shroud looked through his scope and locked onto Karshk, curling his finger around the trigger he pulled, but nothing happened. Karshk was still thinking about what to do, when he had an uneasy feeling, then he heard the slightest click, he knew someone was watching him. His body tensed up, on full alert. Shroud cursed under his breath, he had forgotten to cock the stupid gun, as quietly as possible he cocked the gun, and again took aim. He aimed right for the back of Karshk's neck, because this was a stun blast, and the armor could not be penetrated by the stun bolt. Carefully he took aim again, then just as he squeezed the trigger, Karshk disappeared. The three bounty hunters stood there, overcome astonishment! Karshk had disappeared into thin air, right before their eyes! Shroud leapt to the ground spreading his cape out, he hovered to the ground. While Riley, and Sean used ropes, Riley covered the door, shield and pistol in hand. Shroud landed and pulled out his two pistols, he started to run from place to place looking for a hiding spot where Karshk mat be. He was crossing through the middle of the room when Karshk appeared just inches in front of him, Karshk threw a punch at Shrouds helmeted head, His beskar plated gloves collided with Shroud's helmet. Shroud was thrown to the ground, three knuckle marks in his helmet. Mettle was pushed into his jaw, he slowly got up. “You want tough play?” Shroud closed his eyes and concentrated, using his mysterious force powers he would knock him out, but then he felt something was wrong. Karshk stood there without moving, just looking at Shroud, his dark masked face and bright silver eyes portrayed nothing, except for the silver lining of his mouth, a smirk was upon it. He could feel as Shroud struggled to overpower him, Shroud was strong, very strong, but he was not yet learned in the ways of old, yet powerful force. Suddenly something in Shroud snapped, he was thrown against the nearby wall. Riley charged Karshk, he ignited his shield, the gray shield turned a light purple color, he engaged the enemy. Karshk took out his saber also, and ignited, green and purple collided together, sparks flew. Riley swung his shield side ways, Karshk flipped over it and landed behind him, kicking his advesary in the back. Sean charged also, but was thrown to the ground by Karshk's force whirlwind. Shroud tackled Karshk, and threw his face into the ground. Furious Karshk broke free and planted another fist into Shrouds gut, he reeled over, then kicked karshk in the thigh, Karshk jumped up and threw a few grenades on the ground. They burst open and electricity flew out, Shroud fell to the floor in a heap. Sean attacked once again, he dove under Karshk's legs, as he slid over the tiled floor he threw a small drugged knife at him. The knife drove into Karshk's arm, he quickly pulled in out and snapped it between his fingers. Riley's shield flickered and turned off, the lightsaber energy had run out. Karshk was getting dizzy, but he knew if he could stun these three he could go call the guards, these were powerful opponents, Shroud was powerful in mind tricks and such, Riley was strong, agile and skilled with weapons, and Sean was fast and and trigger happy. But he had to stick in there. Sean dove in for the final blow, but Karshk jumped up into the air, he rapped his legs just above Sean's shoulders, he twisted and around in the air bringing Sean's face and head smashing into the ground. Sean tried to remain awake, but the darkness overtook him. Just as Karshk rose to his feet, a hard object hit him full in the back of the shoulders, just above his armor line. He fell to the ground, and knew no more. Riley pushed a button on his glove, his shield flew back to him. Then he took out his hologram and soon had Dooku on, “The deed is done my lord, I will soon be there with him.” The Count smiled as the Hologram went dark. Shroud, with the help of Riley, dragged Karshk into the ship. The three entered one of the ship's cells, it was fairly nice, meant for high maintenance prisoners. It had a bathing facility, bed, and a few other accessories. The two mercenaries dropped the prisoner on the floor, after taking away his weapons they locked the door and left the room. Sean went to the ship's control pannels, he took to the sky, and was soon flying racing through space at hyper speed. Captain Gait reentered the room in which he had spoken with Karshk not twenty minutes ago. “Sir I have increased the guards, and am now updating the security, I have also requested more trainees.” He pause and looked around, blast marks in the walls, dents, the shattered hologram, and wrecked table. As he explored the scene, he kicked an object on the ground, bending down he picked up a small knife, a bit of blood fell from the tip. The Captain smelled it, then poked his finger with the sharp point, shoving the object into his pocket he continued to search the room, he reached down for his communicator to call the guards, but instead hit the floor, unconscious. Karshk was dozing in his cell when he heard the click of the lock. The door opened slowly and Sean Kazmir entered, blaster first. “Let’s go.” Sean motioned Karshk to his feet with his blaster. Karshk rubbed the lump on the back of his head and slowly stood up. Sean was joined by Riley and the two guided their prisoner towards the ship’s exit hatch. “You have quite the visitor waiting for you my friend.” Riley spoke to Karshk for the first time. As the exit hatch opened, Karshk seized his chance. He swung around and grabbed Sean’s arm. Karshk flipping Sean over on his head, he grabbed Sean's blaster. Riley fired two quick shots, but both tore through Karshk’s cloak, narrowly missing the bounty hunter. Before Riley could aim for a third shot, Karshk dove out the hatch. As Karshk rolled to the landing, he felt himself being grabbed by unseen hands. Shroud waved his hands and threw Karshk across the landing platform. Karshk slowly pulled himself to his feet and leveled his blaster. He watched surprised, as the blaster disintegrated in his hand. Shroud stalked towards Karshk. “Still want to try to escape?” he spoke coldly. Karshk calmly raised his hands. Shroud was quickly joined by Riley and Sean. The threesome led the prisoner into a large empty warehouse. As Karshk’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw a dark figure striding towards him. Riley saluted the figure. “Here he is Count Dooku.” The Sith lord approached Karshk. “Have you thought over my offer of a job?” “I have explained my posision Dooku. I don’t want to work for you any more. I need a break,” menacingly he replied. “Don’t be a hasty fool. These gentlemen will be more than happy to help me.... persuade you.” Dooku nodded at the three bounty hunters. Sean grinned as his hand hovered menacingly above his revolver hanging low on his hip. “I told you, I’m not taking this job. As for your friends,” Karshk prepared to summon a blast with the force. Shroud felt the danger however, as Karshk felt the barrel of a blaster in his back. “Don’t try any more of that force stuff, or else, there will be trouble," Shroud warned. “So you underestimated the power of my hirelings.” Dooku inquired of Karshk. “You will work for me Karshk. The mission is a simple assassination. The four of you will be sent to the jungle planet, Boton. Then you will move to remove the two Jedi stationed there. They are operating along with a small squad of clones and are proving to be difficult for my droids to find. If it was not for them, the entire planet would be under my control. You will find detailed instructions on the strengths of your adversaries as well as maps of the terrain on board your ship which has been refueled and is waiting on the landing pad outside. If you have no further questions, then you are all free to go.” Dooku turned and vanished into the shadows. “You coming?” Shroud looked at Karshk. “Yeah, I’m with you.” The bounty hunters boarded their ship and flew to their destination. Karshk sat glumly in his chair. The silver linings that outlined his eyes the strong face portrayed nothing but a solemn emotion. Riley looked at the masked face, it showed no emotion. Riley tapped Karshk's shoulder and motioned him away from the others. Karshk quietly got up and followed his captor, the two stopped in the ship's armory, Riley turned around and confronted Karshk, “I have a feeling that you have some question about Shroud.” “That was random, how would you know that, and why would you want to help me?” “You are on are team for the time being, so we had better start to get along, I am observant, so? “I have done much research on Shroud, is he invincible?” “I have done a little bit of search on him too, his invincibility wares of ever so slowly as time goes on, he has extreme force powers, and the medicine expanded his life span hundreds of times over, he has lived ever since the Old Republic Wars.” As you know the potion deformed his face which Without acknowledgment of what he had heard he walked off to another part of the ship, it was a large ship, there was a large training room, armory, sleeping quarters, dining hall and storage and engine room. Karshk made his way to the training area, he sat down in a far corner, thinking; he had to take this mission, and he hated even the site of Shroud, Sean was okay, and Riley seemed promising. He sighed this was going to be a long mission. After some hours of thinking and exercising his body and force strengths he heard someone slinking down the hall, ever so quietly. Shrould slowly sneaked through the hall, he slipped in through the door, hearing a slight rustle in the far right corner, he looked over to the spot, but saw nothing. Suddenly the room became mysteriously dark, the room was filling with a gloom that came out of nowhere, He could see about a foot around him in all directions.. Shroud tried to radio back to the cockpit from his comlink, but there was only static. He force tried to force push the darkness away, but it just thickened, he tried everything, The Repulse, pull, anything he could think of, but the darkness just increased, and he realized, the air was becoming hot. It felt as if he was at the entrance of a large furnace, just as the waves of heat hit him he realized that the more he used his force powers the more intense the heat came, and the darker the black fog became. The deep voice of Karshk came out of the mist, it seemed to come from all directions, “Shroud, oh great master, you think you potioned power can match with the ancient force ways. Shroud cracked his knuckles, “And what ancient ways are we talking about? Who cares how I got this power, as long as I have it.” Karshk laughed, “ I have to do this mission, and if I have to do this mission then I will do it my way, and you are in the way... Shroud drew a double-bladed dark-saber. He wandered aimlessly through the black haze, blindly swinging his weapon back and forth. Suddenly he felt a slight gust of wind. There was a feeble blue light in front of him. Then he saw it. Two massive, whirling cyclones were blocking his path. The blue light seemed to issues from somewhere deep inside them, no doubt a product of Karshk’s twisted Force powers. They started with a diameter of roughly five feet, but quickly grew to twelve. And they didn’t stop. Lightning flashed out, striking Shroud’s body. He howled in pain, he putting forth his hands, red streams of lighting issued forth, but whirlwinds surrounded him in the electricity, then the electricity shot back out of it, Shroud fell to the ground, then he felt himself being force choked, his feet brush the ground. He was finally able to break off the choke, he gasped for air, he clenched his fists in fury, with all his might he force pushed the mist away. One last blast of heat hit Shroud, the exo of his armor became soft, he fell to his knees. …....Shroud looked up, there before him stood Karshk, he laughed, pointing at Shroud, then Karshk drew back his hands, he smashed them together making a fist, then brought the fist down into the ground, purple electricity flowed across the ground, flames of fire burst forth through the air, the force of the push threw him back into the wall. The wall gave away, Karshk walked down to a keeled over Shroud, Shroud force jumped over Karshk. The two of them charged, Karhsk with his dark green light-saber, and Shroud's, with his two edged dark-saber. Karshk could see that Shroud was powerful, it was like fighting himself. Black empty space passed over the flying ship as the fight wore on... Shroud felt Karshk somewhere in the darkness. The two adversaries circled one another slowly. Suddenly, a shot rang out. Instantly, the two ceased their force-struggle and turned to the door. Riley stood in the doorway holding a smoking revolver. “Cut this out, both of you!” Riley yelled at his companions. “We can’t let your petty arguments affect our ability to complete this mission.” Slowly Shroud released his grip on Karshk who in turn lowered the knife he had pulled. “Alright guys, we have almost reached our destination. When we get there, we will split up. Karshk, you are with me. Shroud, you and Sean will pair up. It’s a pity I have to separate the two of you.” Riley led the way back to the cockpit of the shuttle. “What was that all about?” Sean turned from the control panel. “Oh, Shroud and Karshk were just getting to know each other.” Riley said sarcastically. “Anyways, about the mission, have very little information on our targets, so this might be tricky. I’m not sure how you guys want to go about this, but just make sure you get the job done.” Riley checked his revolver for bullets and lowered the landing gear. “So why do you hate Karshk so much?” Sean asked Shroud as the pair tread softly over the rocky soil. “It’s not that I hate him, it’s just that he and I are so much alike it’s almost scary. When I was fighting him earlier today, it was like I was fighting my own double. “ Shhh!” Shroud broke off, and pointed to a thin trail of smoke rising from a nearby hillside. “That would be worth checking out.” Sean slapped the revolver strapped to his thigh and walked off into the undergrowth. “Wow, that is the guy we have to fight? He would be a challenge even if he wasn’t a Jedi.” Karshk stared down from a rocky overhang at the creature below. The four armed adversary stood at least 8 feet tall and was covered with what appeared to be hard scales. “Yep, that’s our man. Jedi Master Kojo Umijara.” Riley drew his blaster. “This isn’t gonna be easy, so I’ll let you go first Karshk.” “Thanks for the honor, I will be sure to remember it.” Karshk leapt over the cliff. Drawing a force-prod as he fell, he slammed in into the back of the unsuspecting Jedi. Riley watched with satisfaction as the Jedi roared with pain. His joy turned to shock however, as Kojo turned and threw Karshk off of his back. Karshk slammed into the ground and didn’t move. “Okay, so assuming we don’t want to storm a camp containing upwards of 100 rebels, what do you have in mind?” Shroud asked Sean as the two lurked in the overgrowth mere yards from an armed sentry. “Alright, so do you remember that narrow trail we came along to get to this place? The one that passed through that gorge? So you go and wait along the edge of that ridge, while I slip into the camp and act the part of a native guide. I’ll lead the Jedi right into your trap. All you will have to do is pull the trigger.” Sean smirked, he handed over his weapons to shroud, and slipped towards the camp. Five minutes later and Sean was being led by two guards through the rebel camp. “Our leader will see you now.” The guard in front of the largest tent spoke and pulled back the front flap. Sean leaned forward, eager for his first glimpse of their target. What he saw took his breath away. Riley made his way down the cliff, he was going as fast as he could manage. The jedi had draw four double bladed light-sabers, and was making his way toward the unconscious assassin. Kojo raised one of his arms over his head to finish the job, Riley couldn't draw his eyes away as the light-saber came stabbing down onto Karshk. The blade was inches away when Karshk's dark green light-saber flashed out to block it. The blades clashed together, sparks flew, Kojo prepared to strike with the rest of his light-sabers, but as he did, once again Karshk disappeared, and in his place left an eight foot whirlwind... The Jedi stepped back as the Whirlwind spun crazily about, throwing up dirt and rocks. It's power was unmatchable, boulders were thrown like pebbles. The force object followed Kojo, as if a heat seeking missile, following its target's every step. Soon the Jedi was engulfed in the force's clutches, we roared in pain as lightning continually shocked him. As the whirlwind subsided, Riley saw the form of master Kojo on his hands in knees, his body shook uncontrollably. The Jedi looked up at the gunman, to Riley's surprise, he shakily got up, stretching out all four of his arms he let out a mighty force blast. The mound of rock that Riley stood on crumbled beneath him, he fell to the ground with a thud. As the Jedi charged Rile, Karshk once again appeared, as the fight between the two resumed, Rile picked himself up. He studied the fight and found that there was no way he could help Karhsk at the moment, all he could do was wait and see what would issue forth from the dust that continually swirled the raging battle. He decided the best thing he could do at that moment was watch Karshk's back, he knew from Dooku's report that there was a substantial amount of clones in the area. Carefully he made his way into the lush vegetation. It was a peaceful, beautiful planet, all the assassin saw was places for an enemy to hide, every chirp of a bird was a warning call, the occasional snapping of a twig was a trooper ready to shoot him in the back, even the sound of running water was a possible war machine come to save their precious leader. He continued to stalk the jungle, checking out all possible enemy strategy points. He soon returned to where he and Karhsk had been fighting. As he reached the small bare plane, he noticed how quite it was, he peered around but couldn't see either Karhsk, or master Kojo. Upon searching the area he found a bit of blood leading up the small, rocky slope, he also found the large heavy footprints of Master Kojo, close behind was the light prints of Karshk, who was probably following the Jedi. Category:Blog posts